


The Suffering of the Dead

by NamineNobodyKiari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Angst, BDSM, Challenge Response, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome, Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamineNobodyKiari/pseuds/NamineNobodyKiari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily and James are long since dead, Harry is finally found at age 14. He's different then everyone expected, and his new personality would disappoint his parents; this is about their suffering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from writing this. I took this up as a challenge so I hope the original challenger likes what I've written.

I'm sitting alone in a small almost forgotten looking train compartment, still unsure about everything. It was only a couple weeks ago that I was a poor orphan living in an overcrowded, beat down house. Now apparently I'm a wealthy and famous wizard, I still can't believe this is happening.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was scrubbing the bathroom floor when Stevey, this little over excited ten year old, came running in. "Harry, there's someone coming up the drive, we have to be ready." he yelled excitedly. I forced a smile, the people who came here never wanted kids our age but I couldn’t tell him that. He's only been here a month, I've been here ever since my first birthday when my parents died, thirteen years to the day. I followed him to the rooms anyway and changed into one of my nicer outfits, black jeans and a white t-shirt then combed my hair back and used the stretched out rubber band to keep it out of my face. Fixing my glasses so they were straight I headed down to the main hall where we would all stand in a line, youngest to oldest, to be judged, I was always last in line for as long as I care to remember.

I looked over to the door to see Mr. Bailey walk in with a guy that wore ill-fitting clothes and looked as though he could barely afford to support himself let alone a child, _maybe he was just looking for someone to cook and clean for him._ I kept my opinions to myself though as he seemed to completely ignore the younger kids and start at Stevey. He seemed to be looking for something specific though because he was only glancing at each person before moving on to the next. When he got to me the weariness I had noticed on his face seemed to fade as tears came to his eyes. "I'll take him him." he said gesturing to me. I looked between them shocked before Mr. Bailey motioned for us all to dismiss as they entered his office. I stood for a minute in complete shock before Stevey said "Congratulations, could you have asked for a better birthday gift?"

"Not at all Stevey. I should go get my stuff." I raced up the stairs and packed my few clothes along with the small thin blanket that had the letters 'HJP' sewn into the corner into the small beaten down suitcase I had and went down the stairs to sit by the door. I could see the car sitting outside the window, it looked to be falling apart, and I hoped it would make it where it had to go but I wasn't sure it would. As I sit pondering, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hello Harry, I'm Remus, are you ready to come to your new home?" I looked at him slightly unsure still but then nodded, nowhere could be worse than here. He picked up my bag before I could object then led me to his car, which I was nervous to notice looked worse the closer I got.

He put my bag in the trunk and said "Don't worry Harry, it runs better than it looks, I assure you." As it only had two doors and I didn't want to appear foolish by not knowing how to move it so I could get in the back, I chose to sit in the front seat. I buckled the seatbelt and watched him start the car, which sounded surprisingly well for the shape of the car, it almost sounded new. We sat in silence for a few minutes before he spoke "My boyfriend bought me this car last month, straight off the lot, let me choose whichever I wanted."

"And you chose this one?" I asked confused.

"We'll explain everything in a little while, we're almost home." I nodded and stared out the window, it appeared that we were entering downtown London. I didn't know much about this part of the city; I had only ever been allowed to go to the school, the orphanage, and the small second hand shop that were all on the same street. I wondered briefly if I'd continue school where I was going or if they'd transfer me somewhere else. Before I knew it he stopped in front of a brick apartment complex and parked the car, "Home sweet home, number twelve." he said. I looked and only saw the numbers eleven and thirteen before looking back at Remus, "Um, there is no twelve." I said confused.

He smiled before saying "Well maybe you should check again Harry, because I see it right there." Sure enough when I looked back I saw number twelve where he was pointing. I got out a little shocked, as I swear there had been no number twelve. Grabbing my bag I follow Remus up the stairs and into the apartment. Once we were inside I noticed it was more house sized than apartment, were all the apartments this size? There didn't look like there'd be enough room from the outside. "Your room will be upstairs, first door on the left. Siri's and mine is the last one on the right." he said as he lead me up the stairs and showed me my room. It was about the same size as my one at the orphanage was, only I didn't have to share it with anyone.

"Really? This is all mine?" I asked, still not believing that this was all real. "Of course Harry, the closest you come to sharing a room is when we have guests over, and we have multiple guest rooms. You never have to share a room if you don't want to." I smiled up at him,

"Now why don't you put your suitcase over on the dresser and come down to the kitchen, we'll have lunch and then we need to have a talk." I nodded quickly doing as he said then following him to the kitchen. There was another man who I assumed was Remus’ boyfriend sitting at a table that seemed to be much too large for just us three, while Remus sat right next to the other guy I chose to sit a few seats away from them both, I was still unsure how I felt about either of them.

“Hello Harry, I’m Sirius, Remus’ boyfriend. We have some things to discuss if you’re up for it.” The man beside Remus said, _so I was correct in my assumption_.

“No, I’m ready, I can’t obey your rules if I don’t know them.” I said. Sirius began laughing before Remus elbowed him in the side and hushed him.

“Harry, you don’t have to follow any rules around here, this is your home.” I opened my mouth to comment but Sirius cut me off to continue. “Harry, this really is your home. You are my godson and I plan on blood adopting you tomorrow, we both do. We’ve been searching for you from the moment we had the chance. When we die, this house, along with a couple others will belong to you; not to mention the ones your parents left you.”

I looked at them both incredulously, “Yeah, you’re both nuts. I think maybe I should go back. I don’t know what this ‘blood adoption’ thing is, and I don’t think I want to know. And I highly doubt that my parents left me anything or that you even knew them.”

“Okay let me explain, I’ll start from the beginning.” Remus began “Okay, Harry, have you ever made anything happen that you couldn’t explain, maybe when you were angry or afraid.” He paused and waited for my nod, I was confused as to how he knew and he could tell. “Well Harry, you aren’t who you think you are, you’re not like most people. You, Sirius, your parents Lily and James, myself, and many others are wizards and witches.” I opened my mouth to call him crazy but before I could say anything he said “Here, let me show you.” He took out a stick and waved it at the shelf while saying a word that I couldn’t understand and a box of cookies began floating over. I couldn’t help it as I squealed and fell off my chair.

“What the heck was that?” I half yelled still freaked out.

“That Harry is magic, and once you have your supplies and have learned some things you will be able to do that and much more. We’ll be sending you to a school that specializes in things like that, is that okay?” I nodded and poked at the box of cookies to make sure they were okay and of course jumped again when the box fell over. “So we’ll get your supplies and deal with legal things tomorrow, maybe even get you a pet. How does that sound?”

“A pet? Like any kind I want? I can have one?” I asked, we had never even been allowed a goldfish at the orphanage.

“Of course, we’ll bring you to the different pet stores and let you find something you really like.” Sirius said with a smile, he looked like a big kid, all smiles. I smiled back, I couldn’t wait.

“Now we should really have dinner, Harry we are going to call in our house elf. I don’t want to scare you but I’m sure he’s not what you’re expecting. Also he will prepare you for the bank tomorrow.” I nodded and Remus called his name, I jumped when he appeared with a pop sound. He looked a little scary with large ears and large squinty eyes, he was wearing a grey pillowcase and was about half my height.

“What can Kreatcher be doing for you?” he spoke in a scratchy voice.

“Could you make us dinner Kreatcher?” Remus asked. Kreatcher nodded once and began working on making a lasagna. As we sat, enjoying dinner, they told me a little about my parents and the school I would be going to, Hogwarts. It all sounded so ridiculous but I was still a little excited.


	2. Diagon Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've had this written for a while and had sent it to someone to beta, and in the meantime forgot that I had never posted it. So, sorry for the long wait. And if anyone is interested in betaing this or any of my other works let me know. And hopefully the length makes up a little for the wait.

Sitting up from my bed I rubbed my eyes before I reached for my glasses that were on the night stand and putting them on. I looked around the room and shuddered, I hate the dull grey color of the walls it reminds me of the orphanage, I wonder if they will let me paint my room. I got up from my bed and walked over to the dresser opening my suitcase that I had still yet to open and found decent looking clothes to wear. Most of my clothes were either stretched out or had holes and tears in them, but I found a pair of light jeans that were only frayed a little at the bottom and a t-shirt that was still mostly in tact if a little loose; all my socks had holes in them so I found the one pair with the smallest holes and my least worn out boxers and pulled everything on. I was nervous about going into this new world and wanted to make a good impression on the people I meet. I crossed over into the bathroom to empty my bladder and finish getting ready. I washed my face quickly and combed my hair back then used my rubber band to keep it there. When I was finished I headed down to the kitchen.  
The little elf, Kreatcher, was making scrambled eggs when I reached the kitchen. I sat down at the empty table and he soon brought me over a plate with eggs, toast, and bacon; it smelled delicious. I ate slowly so I could savor the taste, it tasted better than anything I’ve ever had in my whole life. I was almost finished when Sirius and Remus entered the kitchen, they sat down and were served their own plates before they began speaking.

“I just got done speaking with Dumbledore, he’s the headmaster of Hogwarts. I got a list of supplies for your classes. It’s been decided that you will be joining the fourth year classes and will have tutoring sessions for each class at night, most of which will be by your fellow classmates until you need an actual professor to teach something specific. Once you are sorted then teachers will choose who they feel would benefit you best in each subject.” Remus explained everything that they had spoken to the head master about before turning to our plans for the day. “So we’ll go to Gringotts first to get money and do the blood adoption along with anything else we may need to do there. After that we will go get you measured for your clothes and order them. Then while they are being made we can get your wand, your supplies, your pet, and anything else we may need. When we’re finished, we’ll pick up your clothes and get lunch; after that if you want we can go to muggle London to get you some muggle things. How does that sound?”

“That sounds like a lot, are you sure we can do all that, or that we need to?” I asked, I wasn’t sure how they could afford all that and I didn’t want to make them feel like they had to.

“Of course Harry, you need all that for your schooling. Anything you don’t need you can get because you want it, it’s not a bad thing to want something. Like your pet, we’re getting that so that you can have a companion; because you want a pet, not because you need one.” Sirius said. “We’ll finish eating then floo over to the Leaky Cauldron, that’ll be our best bet.” I didn’t know what flooing was but I was assuming it was some mode of transportation. We all finished our plates and headed to the living room, then Remus took a container off the fireplace mantle and threw some powder in the fire before stepping in and disappearing. I started screaming.

“You guys are trying to kill me, you are trying to make me catch on fire.” I yelled through my cries that started when I began screaming. “Please don’t make me do that, please, I promise I’ll be good.” Sirius ran over to me and hugged me tight as he rubbed my back trying to calm me.

“Shhh Harry, it’s okay, this is floo travel. Remus is fine and we all will be too. You won’t feel a thing I promise, just a little dizzy, okay?” he spoke in a soothing voice. “We just throw some of this powder in, then when it turns green we step in and say our destination clearly. If it makes you feel better then close your eyes so you can’t see the fire.” I nodded wiping my tears from my face and calming myself down, I was still scared but I would try to do this for them. “Do you want to try first with me? It might make you feel safer about it.” He still spoke in a calm voice and I nodded. “Okay then, just hold on tight to me okay?” I nodded again as I held tight to his arm, we stepped into the fire and the next thing I knew we were in a strange building and Remus was standing there waiting for us.

“Was there a problem or something?” Remus asked Sirius quietly as to not bring attention to us.

“He freaked out a little because he didn’t realize that the flames wouldn’t hurt any of us, we really should have thought about that and explained it to him.” Sirius told him. They led me to the back of the building and through a door that led to what looked like just a place to put garbage and went to the brick wall right directly across from the door and began tapping the bricks in a pattern with his stick, wand? All of a sudden the bricks opened up to display a long street filled by stores on both sides. I looked around awestruck at all the different types of buildings and shops, it was amazing. They led me to the other end of the street where this huge building stood, it was all white and shiny and took my breath away. Once we entered it looked even bigger on the inside, we went straight to the back where Sirius spoke to the goblin at the podium. “We need to speak to the goblin in charge of the Potter vaults.”

“What matter of business do you have with those vaults?” the goblin asked.

“We have the Potter heir here, and we have quite a bit of business we need to speak to him about. We also need the goblin in charge of the Black vaults.” Sirius said low enough that only we could hear him. “And I trust that you can keep this all confidential.”

“Of course Lord Black, which first? Or both at once?” the goblin asked.

“Both, as it involves both houses, thank you.” Sirius said. The goblin nodded and snapped his fingers. Another goblin motioned us to follow him to a room down a short hallway.

“They will be with you shortly sirs.” The goblin said before walking away. I looked around the small room that seemed to be made out of some kind of stone, the furniture was all made of some kind of dark wood that looked to be polished daily; combined the room looked absolutely breathtaking. When I looked back to the front of the room two goblins were walking in, I didn’t know what to think of them; they were dressed up in little suits that fit to them perfectly but they looked a little scary. 

“Hello sirs, I am Griphook, the goblin in charge of the Potter vaults; this is Bogrod the goblin in charge of the Black vaults. We will need a sample of each of your blood to be able to access all of the vaults and make sure that you have access to any that rightfully belong to you. We were also made aware that there was other business that you needed to discuss with us, what was it?” The first goblin, Griphook, said as they sat at the desk and motioned for us to sit across from them. 

“Of course we are willing to give you a sample.” Sirius began as we sat down and both he and Remus held their hands out over the desk. Following their example I did the same. As Sirius continued they pricked each of our thumbs with a needle and dropped three drops of blood from each of us onto a scroll apiece. “We would like to do a blood adoption, change our wills and, retrieve money for supplies for young Harry here.”

“Yes, well that can all be done in no time.” Griphook said as they read over the papers. “It looks as though Harry has his own vault set up for school by his parents, along with three vaults from the Potter line and a vault from the Evans line. Mr. Black, you have five vaults that you have access to from the Black line. Mr. Lupin, you have one vault from your line. Is that correct to the best of your knowledge?” Both Sirius and Remus nodded as I sat there quietly. “Okay, as for the wills, you can change them on the paper here.” He said as Bogrod handed them each an empty scroll. “Next for the blood adoption, you will each cut your hand with this dagger and pour some of your blood in each of these goblets. I will then add this potion and we will speak the first chant, then as you are drinking we will say the second chant. This will give the adoptee any family magicks that they may not already possess.” He said as he took the things out of the desk that they would need.

Sirius took the dagger in his right hand and my left hand in his then made a shallow cut before holding my hand above each goblet long enough to drip a few drops of blood in each. When each goblet had enough of my blood he healed the cut then did the same to himself then Remus. When each goblet had the mixture of blood in it, Griphook poured some of the potion in each goblet as both goblins chanted. A couple moments later they were finished and they motioned for us to each pick up our goblets and drink. We drank slowly as they said a different chant. When I was finished with the contents of mine I could feel my whole body tingling.

“Now sirs, do you know how much you need to take out of your vaults?” Griphook asked looking at us. The tingling feeling was slowly fading but it was still strong in my fingers.

“I’m not really sure; we need to get Harry a whole new wardrobe, supplies for school, and any other things he may need.” Sirius said looking at me and rubbing my shoulder.

“Well sirs, we have a new program we just started. It’s like a muggle credit card, it can be used in both muggle stores and magic stores. It just needs a small sample of your blood to activate it, but then it can only be used by the person’s magical signature that matches the blood. Would you like to try that?” Bogrod takes out some papers and cards out from the desk while Griphook is speaking.

“You can also assign a guest card to someone if you choose, with a budget you set. Once you are married or have children you can choose to get them a card like your own.” Bogrod adds when Griphook finishes.

“That sounds perfect.” Sirius says excited, “We would definitely like to try that. One for each of us, and a guest one for Remus hooked up to my account.” Griphook and Bogrod set up the supplies for our cards, taking out four cards they set one in front of each of us and one in between Remus and Sirius.   
About ten minutes later we were exiting the bank and heading to a robe shop called Madam Malkin’s. We get there and see a couple people exiting the store, but other than that there is only one other person in the shop, Madam Malkin? “Oh, hello lovelies. How can I help you guys?” she asked as she came over and looked over each of us in turn.

“This little guy needs a whole school wardrobe and some extra robes for outside of school, and maybe a couple sets of dress robes. Also maybe a couple dueling suits?” Remus says smiling at me. “He’s new so he’ll need ones similar to a first year as far as the patch is concerned, but other than that he is joining fourth year.”

“Of course, of course. Come right over and we’ll get you all measured up, and find what colors match you best.” She pulls me over to a small raised platform that has mirrors in front of it. “Now when will you need to have these by?” She asked looking to Remus and Sirius.  
“Do you think you could have them finished around one?” Sirius asked. “We have more shopping to do then we’re planning on grabbing lunch, after that we can pick it up.”

“Of course, I will have them ready by then.” She says as she begins measuring every part of me she can think of that could affect the size of my clothes, while she’s doing that she has a few patches of material floating around. As each piece of fabric floats by my face she waves it either to the left or right. After she’s finished measuring me and sorting through the colors she holds up a small pile of about ten colors, they are mostly blues, greens, and darker colors. “These will match his complexion best, any specific materials?”

“The best available, with as many extra charms you can think of. Oh and can you make him a wand holster as well? We can have Olivander send you over the specifications after we visit there.” Sirius said as an afterthought. “As many extra charms on that as well.” She nods and rushes to the back to begin her work.

“Now Harry, how about we go pick you out a pet, how does that sound?” Remus says and he must notice my eyes brighten as the prospect because he chuckles and leads us out of the shop and down the street. We reach a store that has a few owls outside and we head inside. “Now just see if any of these animals feel right Harry.” Remus says and they head over to the owls. I go through all of the animals that they have there and don’t really feel a connection to one; I briefly say hello to a couple snakes I see but even they don’t really click with me. I feel disappointed as I head back to Remus and Sirius to see that they have picked out two owls; one white with black spots, the other black with white spots.

“Didn’t you find anything?” Sirius asks my when he sees me empty handed and I shake my head, “We found twin owls, we thought maybe we could keep one home and send one with you.”

“Well what about that other store that your parents brought you?” Remus asks Sirius softly, after a moment Sirius nods and they head to the register to pay. 

“We’re going to have to get his wand first, I refuse to go that way when he doesn’t have one.” Sirius answers him. Once finished we go to Olivanders to get my wand, he measures me more than Madam Malkin did and I feel confused as to why he needs all these measurements. I get even more confused as he starts grabbing different wands from different sections. Each wand he has me try fails but that only seems to excite him more, as if this is some big event for him. A couple wands just feel wrong as my fingers touch them and I immediately know that those are not the ones that will fit me so I push them away. After what seems to be at least a hundred wands he gets really eager as he brings out a wand from the back.

“Try this one, I’m sure this one is the one.” He says as he opens the box and holds it out to me. Before I even touch the wand I can tell that he’s right, I feel a warmth rush through me as I wrap my fingers around it. This seems to enthuse him even more as he seems to be almost jumping in joy. We pay and head on our way, they lead me back towards Gringotts and off into a dark alley off to the side. The further we went down the alley the darker it seemed to get, then right when I could start seeing some light ahead someone came at us from the side causing me to scream. Sirius got the new comer to back off and led us a little further down the alley and into a store. The store was well lit in the front and seemed pretty large, Sirius waved me off to look through the animals while him and Remus spoke. I walked straight past the cats that were in the front of the store; I had never really liked them and they all seemed to be glaring at me. I saw some chameleons and tried speaking to them but they just seemed to stare blankly at me, then I heard it.

“Hello human, you speak to our kind, do you not?” I looked around for the voice, it seemed to be coming from a few tanks down. “Come over to me and we shall speak.”

“H hello, I’m Harry, what is your name?” I asked the snake nervously, she was a beautiful pearlescent white with a black tip to her tail and bright gold eyes that seemed to see into my soul.

“I do not have a name yet young human, as I have not yet met my master.” She made it seem so logical once she said it and I felt stupid at the mere thought. 

“Oh of course, how silly of me. I’m here looking for a pet, maybe I can be your master?” I asked, she was so beautiful and small enough that she could fit around my arm one and a half times. I already loved her.

“Would you really have me young snake speaker?” She asked seemingly excited at the prospect of me taking her home.

“Of course I would, can I call you Angel? I think it fits you.” She looked very angelic and she seemed to smile at me when I said that before she nodded. I ran back up to the front excited and almost ran into Sirius and Remus who were now speaking to the owner. “I found the pet I want, she’s beautiful, can I have her please, please, please. I’ll take really good care of her, I promise.”

“Sure you can, why don’t you show us, and this nice man can get her all set up for you.” Sirius said happy that I was so excited. I led them back to her not noticing the look exchanged between Sirius and Remus.

“Is this your first snake young man?” the owner asked and I nodded “Then maybe you should find another one, this one can get quite venomous when she gets older.”

“No, this is the one I want. You said I can have her, right?” I said turning to Sirius.

“Of course you can, but you have to take perfect care of her, and train her not to bite, okay?” Sirius said putting his hand on my shoulder and looking me in the eye. “If you can’t do all that than I’m afraid you can’t have her.”

“I promise, I will take perfect care of her, she will be so well cared for and perfectly trained.” I said assured that I would do everything in my power to keep her.

“Okay then, you heard the little guy. We’ll take her and whatever we need for her habitat and to feed her. Also, if you have one we should pick up a book about her.” Remus said to the man who looked equal parts confused and happy to be making the sale. I picked her up and she slithered up my arm to rest her head on my shoulder. We paid for our purchases and left the store, Remus and Sirius were ahead of me having shrunk the purchases and placed them in their pockets. I kept whispering to Angel quietly and soon looked back up not seeing Remus or Sirius, I had been so side-tracked with my new friend that I had lost them. I tried calling their names without any answer and began getting scared. I turned around to walk the other way trying to find them when I walked straight into someone and fell backwards. 

“Oh, are you alright?” the man asked as he caught me, he looked like an angel; slightly taller than me with light blonde hair and what appeared to be silver eyes. I nodded, feeling a little foolish. He chucked and asked “Are you lost? Where are you headed? I’m Draco by the way.”

“Uh um, I’m Harry, I’m supposed to go to the Leaky Cauldron to meet my guardians.” I said still a little shaken up.

“Here, let me just tell my parents and I can show you the way. Mother and I were heading there anyway to get lunch.” He said as he led me to a shop the he called an apothecary. He walked over to a couple that had the same blonde hair as his then he and I assumed his mother came over to me.

“Hello dear, you must be Harry, I’m Narcissa. Draco tells me you got lost?” She said as she introduced herself.

“Um, yes miss. I’m supposed to meet my guardians there, we got separated.” I said back and she led us on our way. Before I knew it we were back to where I recognized some of the buildings and then we were at the Leaky Cauldron. Once we entered Sirius ran over to me hugging me.

“Oh thank god Harry, we were so worried, you were right behind us.” It was then that he seemed to notice who I was with and turned to hug Narcissa. “Cissy, Draco, how have you guys been? It’s been too long.”

“We’ve been great Siri, thanks for asking. Then we met this adorable little guy here and showed him his way.” Narcissa said happier then she had seemed in the apothecary.

“Then you guys must join us for lunch. We’ll catch up, maybe Draco and Harry can get to know each other, Harry’s going to Hogwarts this year you know?” Sirius said leading us over to the table. The adults chatted and Draco told me a little about Hogwarts and what to expect when I got there, he also explained each house and a little about their histories. Before I knew it we were finished and had to head out for the rest of our shopping. 

We first headed to the furniture store to and got a trunk for my supplies, a stand for Angel’s habitat, and a new dresser for my clothes. Then we headed back to Madame Malkin’s to pay for our purchases and pick them up, then we were on our way to muggle London to do a little muggle shopping. We headed to a few different shops and I picked out some jeans, t-shirts, hoodies, and boxers. I tried staying with the colors Madame Malkin had picked out and soon had a whole wardrobe; I didn’t know if I had enough room for all my clothes, but Remus and Sirius assured me I did.

We spent the few weeks after that training me so that I knew at least some spells when I went to Hogwarts. Sirius explained to me that usually I would not be able to do magic outside of school but they had a spell that hid my magic use inside the house. By the time that Hogwarts was starting back up I knew most of the first year magic they taught and had started on some second year work. I still have trouble with properly brewing potions but they assured me that my tutor would help me so I could catch up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This morning I got dressed in tight black pants and a dark red silk long sleeved shirt with a dragon scale vest over top and matching dragon scale boots; my wand holster was strapped to my arm under my sleeve and my wand was tucked inside. I had packed all my things I’d need last night with Remus’ help and Angel was in her favorite place, wrapped around my upper arm with her head on my shoulder. I looked around my room once more to make sure I had everything before heading down to the kitchen where Kreatcher had prepared French toast and bacon for breakfast. We finished quickly and got in Remus’ car, which he had shown me only looked beaten down because he had been in the bad part of town and was really navy blue sports car. 

We got to Kings Cross station and they helped me put my things on a cart including Angel’s habitat and the white owl that they had named Hedwig after some famous witch. I was really nervous to be attending a new school with all new people, but I didn’t want to worry them so I kept my mouth shut. They led me to a brick pillar and showed me how to get through and in a moment we were surrounded by wizards and witches getting ready for the new school year. I quickly climbed onto the train with my things and looked for an empty compartment, at the end of the train I found one that appeared to be forgotten as it was completely empty and looked a little dusty. 

I still can’t believe this is all real, I’m on my way to a school that teaches magic, and according to Remus I’m apparently famous. I got out one of my school robes laying it out on the seat across from me then put my things up for the ride. This is going to be a long trip but at least I had Angel with me for company. Draco had invited me to sit with him and his friends when we had lunch at the Leaky Cauldron but I needed some time to myself to let everything sink in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think?

**Author's Note:**

> Please review, it only takes a moment and means so much to us writers.


End file.
